Loads positioned and repositioned within a system are often subjected to forces that can result in undesirable movement or safety concerns, for example, when a suspended load is moved laterally along a system, using a shuttle or cart along a track. It is known to suspend loads from moving shuttles, carriages, or carts in an effort to provide a theatrical or aesthetic effect, such as flying performers through a three dimensional space. These loads are frequently raised and lowered utilizing cables, wires or ropes deployed or retracted from a remote location. One challenge in maintaining safe operation of the shuttle, carriage, or cart is maintaining the position of the suspended load in the event of a partial or complete failure of the control system for the carriage. For example, a carriage controlled by wires may experience wire breakage wherein the load causes rapid or uncontrolled lateral motion of the shuttle and a rapid lowering of the load.
An article, system, and process capable of selectively restricting movement and/or capable of securing a load in response to a rapid change in tension in one or more lines would be desirable in the art.